Flowing Emotions
by QuillGrim
Summary: What happens when our favourite Bunny officer Judy Hopps has morning sickness and other weird things, A kit of course! Follow her and Nick Wilde as the face the many challenges of raising a box, funny, fabbit, rox (WhaT ARe THe CalLEd!1?) family's and society, find out! Based off the amazing fanfic The violet Diaries, suggest you read: Cover by FionaHsieh
1. Chapter 1

_Sweet cheese-_ Vomit erupted from my mouth, flowing into the welcoming toilet. "-And Crackers." I breathed, leaning on the cold metal toilet. Gods, what was wrong with her? Ever since Yesterday I had woken up and had to instantly run to the community toilets, to later vomit my dinner. I frowned, I obviously had a stomach bug, but what made me ponder was why It would happen only in the bloody morning. After washing up I walked up the creaking stairs, passing Bonk, who looked at me curiously but said nothing. Slipping into my uniform I instantly felt better, well a little. Walking, or limping, Now I had aching ankles, I sighed, How could this get worse? Curious glances were cast my way, which I happily greeted with a death glare. Huh, weird. My normally straight ears where sagged behind me back. Limping into the Precinct I was greeted by the normal sight, some officers chatting, Fangmeyer dragging a cuffed ram who was blabbering "I didn't do It!" And of course the overweight and overjoyed cheetah, who was humming a familiar tune while happily wolfing down doughnuts. He noticed me greeted me happily, but noticed my mood and stopped mid sentence. "Good Morning Jud-" I waddled into the bullpen. No one seeming to notice me, I was fine with that. When I saw the russet red Fox, coffee in paw and a packet of cicada chips in his other. Just the sight of the fox made me feel slightly better. I _hopped_ up and sat next to him, his aviators on his snout. He looked down and gave me a grin, then noticed the ruffled fur and drooped ears and his grin dropped into a concerned frown. Taking off his aviators he looked concerned. "You ok Judy?" My ears shoot up, he called me by my actual name, but my ears instantly went back down. I nodded and gave him a weak smile, trying to convince him that I'm A...ok. He didn't buy it. I looked hungrily at his bug chips. Before I knew what I was doing I asked. "Can I have one?" I asked. The fox looked blankly at me. "Uh-"

"Great!" I stole two- what a rebel- and shoved them in my mouth. Sinking at the blissful taste. Nick looked at me in shock, luckily no fellow officers saw. "Carrots, you just-" He closed his mouth, opened then closed, not knowing what to say. "Attention!" A gruff loud voice shouted. Chief Bogo shuffled in, files in his hoof. He handed out the files, until it was only us and the chief, staring at us. "Hopps and Wilde." He said. "Desk duty." I sighed in relief, causing both mammals to look at me in confusion. "I mean, aw." I acted, forcing a sad face.

"What have you done with my Bunny." Nick spoke up when we sat down in our cubicle. At first, I didn't hear his question, Only something that made my heart flutter _My Bunny_. "Fluff?" I blinked. "What?" I asked. "I asked 'What have you done to my Bunny?'" I repeated. "What do you mean?" I asked slightly annoyed, which got me a raised eyebrow. "First your mood, Where's the energetic Bunny I know and love." He grinned. _Love_ Cue heart fluttering. "Sorry Nick, Since yesterday I've not been feeling good."

"Aw Is my Bunny sick?" He asked, leaning in, a smirk planted on his muzzle. The temptation to grab his snout and kiss it was overpowering. Wait, what was with these thoughts and feeling, Ahhh. "I don't know, it's only in the mornings." He frowned slightly, but recomposed to his smirk. "And what was with you eating my Cicada fries?" He asked, with a molecule of nervousness, the slight tilt of his ears. "I dunno, just felt like it," I responded, shrugging. Nick's eyebrows scrunched up as he slowly spun around, tapping at his keyboard, his ears occasionally tilting fully back then pricked up. I shrugged once again and filled in papers and complaints.

After the boring day, The fox took off, seeming deep in thought. After walking into my little room I crashed onto my squeaky bed. Moaning as my sore joints got to rest. That made my thoughts stop. Strange, I had been sitting at my desk all day, yet I feel like I ran a marathon. Frowning I sluggishly got out of my uniform. Not bothering to change into my pyjamas I slid into my covers, half naked. I passed out as soon as my head connected with the pillow, sending me into my dreams. _I remember last month, as much as I tried not to, It liked to crawl into my mind, pitch up a tent and cook marshmallows. The memory was after Me and Nick went to a pub near his apartment block, called Biggie cheese. It was run my mice, but was sized for small to medium Mammals. After having too many drinks I crashed at Nick's place, he was sober but had a couple drinks, me? Drunk, really drunk. But I remember the night like a song I've listened to way to many time. "I love you, Nick." Had slurred out of my mouth. I remember him saying it back, thinking I will forget. We made love. Simple as that. Of course being a Fox, me being a Rabbit, we thought nothing of any protection. A small part of my mind wanted that to never happen and to be forgotten, while a bigger part wants it again. Waking up was awkward, I pretended I knew nothing while he came up with excuses why He was snuggling me. I loved it through, his strong musk drives me crazy! His warm and witty green magical orbs and his soft fur that I just wanted to stroke my paws through. But one thing rests assured. I love Nick Wilde._

I Scurried through my apartment door. Scared out of my life, My thoughts jumbled, one side of my dumb brain saying, _Please don't be true_ The other _Please be true!_ Gah! I ran to the cheap computer and typed in; Sighs to pregnancy. The landlord would love to see this in my history I grumbled in my head. My ears tilted back and went back up. "Judy's Pregnant." I breathed. Not believing it. Yet I convinced myself otherwise. No, she's just sick, maybe she secretly likes Cicada Fries. I rested my head on my paws, groaning. "Yes, that's it, maybe she just _is_ sick and likes Cicada's" I reassured myself. Hoping it was true I shoot to my bed, taking off my uniform top and falling on the jumble that was my duvet. The Pit-pat of rain calming down my nerves, and making me fall into the empty void of sleep.


	2. Doctor's Appointment

I walked into work, feeling like my normal self, Carrot latte in my left paw and Carrot doughnut with huge amounts of cinnamon poured on it. "Morning Clawhauser!" I chirped. "Good morning Judy!" He replied back cheerfully, Chopping on Cereal. I strolled down the hall to the bullpen, greeting mornings to fellow officers. Hopping up to my usual seat next to Nick. Nick shuffled a bit nervously, then seeming to recompose himself he put on his usual smirk. "You seem better today." He examined. "What does that mean?!" I stated angrily. Nick's left ear twitch lightly. "Well you were all grumpy yesterday." I opened my mouth to respond but Chief Bogo walked into the room, yelling for silence. "Hopps and Wilde! Patrolling the route sent to your GPS." Nick did a two finger salute and slid down. Walking to the Car park. I followed suit, padding behind him.

The Patrol was boring and a constant state of awkward silence always splayed itself over us. We had stopped a few mammals speeding and even a small robbery, which I was happy about as it was something to do. Nick drove into a Bugs Burger, he getting a cricket burger and me getting a large Cicada fries. I wolfed into them, Nick giving me a sideways glance, one eyebrow up, while he chomped on his burger. "So Judy." Nick said after wiping away some grease from his muzzle, breaking the silence. I looked up at him questionly. "You liking your chips?" He asked. I nodded and continued eating, Nick seemed to ponder for a moment. "So what made you want them?" He asked, hint of nervousness under his Façade. I shrugged, not knowing really why. "I dunno, guess I just wanted to try them." I replied, He nodded, seeming a bit too satisfied and slightly relieved. I shrugged, finishing my chips.

Hello again toilet! Nice to see you here, hey mind if I vomit in you? I sighed, After finishing my morning vomit session. I needed to get this seen and find out what's wrong. Calling in the chief who wasn't happy I told him I would be going to the doctors this morning. After making the appointment I dressed in my pink flannel shirt and light grey jeans, walking out the door, still feeling slight nauseous and sore in the legs. I walked down the greasy halled apartment. The flowing shadows seeming to watch me judgmentally. Walking into the cool morning breeze calmed my nerves slightly. The noises of the city seemed to annoy me more than it usually does. Hints of grease and oil wafting from the nearby diner. I waddled to the subway entrance. Walking down the polished stone stairs. I groaned as I sat down on a oak wooden bench. I lazily lifted my head, looking at the train timetable. _Downtown arriving at:7:12_ I then looked at the huge clock at the top of it telling the time. _7:10_ It read. I closed my eyes, wanting to rest. Then my eyes snapped open. _7:10!_ I ran as fast as Clawhauser for donuts. I quickly bought my tickets off a bored looking ram and thundered towards the rails. When I made it the train just slid through the tunnel, the horrible screeching hurting my sensitive ears. I stumbled aboard and luckily found a free seat. I groaned once again when I lay down, resting my somewhat sore legs. My eyes felt like weight as I let them fall, almost falling into a deep sleep before a automated voice said. _We have arrived at: Downtown Zootopia; We hoped you had a lovely trip._ Then the train skidded to a stop. Making my sore eyes flutter open. I groaned-again- as I stood up as the doors creaked open. I made my way through hordes of mammals, muttering 'excuse me' Walking with difficulty up the stairs the stench of alcohol broke through my senses. I looked around and saw a group of mammals drinking what seemed to be beer i na ally. They were swaying and yelling drunken tunes, their clothes wet from the beverage. I shook my head and continued walking. Until I came to a frankly new building, with a golden caduceus above the large door frame. I shrugged and shuffled up the stairs.

"So miss Hopps, what seems to be the problem?" A Wolf asked. He seemed to be mid-forties and had brown Auburn fur, but with streaks of silver, sighs of old age. He was wearing a black pinstripe jeans and suit, accommodated by a Red-amber tie. He was also wearing silver glasses and calm kind Amber eyes, He screamed 'My favorite colour is Amber if you don't know' "I don't really know Doctor-" I paused, not knowing his name. "James Wolfordson" He greeted, a huge Brown paw outstretched. I shook it. "Doctor Wolfordson, I don't really know, I've had terrible nausea and have been vomiting every morning." I explained. I nodded and jotted it down on a notepad, and waved his paw. "Well uhh I guess I have some trouble sleeping and sometimes have really sore ankles." I concluded. "Have you had any, cravings?" The wolf asked. I pondered than nodded slowly. "I guess, i mean I have started to like Cicada chips." I said. He nodded and continued writing. "Mmm let's see, Morning sickness, Trouble sleeping, sore ankles and A craving for Cicada chips." The doctor concluded. "Oh and my work partner seems to think I have weird mood changes." I added. James nodded and spun in his chair and started scribbling on a piece of paper. "Ok Mrs Hopps-"

"Oh no it's Miss Hopps." I corrected, making the wolf's eyebrows shoot up. "Ok _Miss_ Hopps, I know what the problem is, now firstly It's not a sickness, or disease, It's better or worse how some people see this. Now on this piece of paper-" He held up a folded piece of paper- "Says what it is, now you can open this here or at your home." He passed it to me, which I held sternly. "May I ask a question?" He asked I nodded slightly. "Do you have a boyfriend, husband or fiancé?" He asked. I looked up confused and shook my head, another eyebrow raise. "Ok then how many friends?"

"I only have one."

"Ok who is it? Is he or she close to you?"

"Yes, Nick is my best friend."

"What do you do?"

"Well after work we can sometimes go to each other's houses, what movies or dinner."

"Are you dating?"

"No!" My face flushed, The doctor just gave me a knowing look and gestured to the door. "Anytime Miss Hopps." And with that I left, going down to the hollow car lot

 **Sorry for the long wait but other storys and school, blah blah, hope you enjoyed and maybe review what you liked or what could be improved. Thanks QuillGrim**


End file.
